Crush
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Bakugo isn’t great with feelings, so when he begins to feel differently around his best friend he gets confused. After his other friends find out they [of course] try to help. Rated T because well it has Bakugo. Enough said.


"Oi? Shit for brains?" The blond boy says not in his normal rude way

The red head looks at him "Yes Bakubro?"

"C-can i ask you a question?"

"Huh? Sure man? What's up Bakugo?"

"Kirishima you're good with feelings and that shit right?"

"Nothing manlier than facing your feelings. What's up?"

Bakugo blushes slightly barely enough for Kirishima to see "Well I was just wondering if you could tell what this feeling I have is?"

Kirishima sighs "You gotta be more specific man?"

"I don't really know. It's just. I feel… hot around them. And I can't think straight. It's like when I'm with them… I shut down? I don't get it man. It feels similar but so different from rage?"

Kirishima starts laughing at Bakugo's blush.

"Shit head stop laughing!!"

Kirishima "S-sorry Bakugo! It's just- just that- hahaha! You have a crush!!!"

"Who am I gonna crush? I mean other than everyone."

"No not like that. I mean you like someone! You gotta tell me who she is!"

"I ain't gotta tell you shit!"

"Is it? Ashido? She hangs out with us a lot?"

"Why would I have a crush on that Alien?!"

"Then what about… Hagukaru?"

"Invisible? No way!"

"Ochako?"

"Why would I like Round-Face?!"

"Ummmm Jiro? Momo? Tesui?"

"Earplugs? Ponytail? Frog? No."

Kirishima rubs his head trying to think "Come on! Give me a hint? Please Bakugo??"

"I'm telling you who he is."

"He?! You're gay!!"

"Yeah why?"

"Me too!!"

"Oh!"

"So Bakugo that narrows everything down by half!"

"Not really. I mean you already guessed the girls in the class."

"So he's in our class!!"

Bakugo blushes "What- shit- fuck! I didn't!"

Kirishima laughs.

"Shut up Shit Head!!"

Kirishima keeps laughing.

Bakugo rolls his eyes and storms out going to his dorm.

Bakugo lays down on his bed and puts his hand over his heart "Damnit Kirishima… you're gonna kill me… how the fuck would I tell him that he's the one I'm gay for…"

"You like Kirishima?!?!"

Bakugo falls of his bed "What the fuck?!?!"

He's pulled to his feet and looks around at his friends "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE DOING IN HERE?!?!"

"We wanted to hang out." The blond boy with a black lighting bolt says casually.

"Drooly, Soy Sause Face, Weird Eyes. If you tell anyone. I will explode your heads off."

"You have to tell us!!"

"When'd you start liking Kirishima?!"

"We're totally setting you two up now!!"

Bakugo blushes "You guys can't!! Please!! Ashido, Sero, Denki! Please you can't tell anyone!!"

The three stop laughing and look at him

Ashido "Did you just…"

Sero "Call us by…"

Denki "Our actual names…?"

Bakugo nods "You can't tell anyone! Please!! I'd be ruined!!!"

"DID HE JUST SAY PLEASE?!"

"IS HE ACTUALLY BEGGING US?!"

"FUCK HE CALLED US BY OUR NAMES, SAID PLEASE TWICE, AND IS BEGGING US!!!"

"guess that means…"

"we have to keep it a secret…"

"But! We can still make fun of him!!"

Bakugo lights his explosions "Shut the fuck up. Never bring it up again."

Ashido "Sero."

Sero nods and wraps Bakugo in tape.

Bakugo "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Denki."

Denki runs out.

Ashido "Get ready for perfect matchmaking!!!"

"What the fuck are you plotting!? I fuckingn swear if your doing what you did to Emo Bird and Frog!!!"

Denki and Kirishima rush into the room.

Kirishima "What's going on?! Denki just grabbed me and dragged me here?!"

Sero wraps Kirishima in tape and they push him into Bakugo before running out.

Ashido "YOU'LL BOTH THANK US LATER!" She yells as she rubs out.

Denki closes the door "Sero."

Sero tapes the door shut "How long until we're dead?"

Denki "Kirishima can use his hardening to break the tape and Bakugo can explode it but won't do he doesn't hurt Kirishima. Kirishima will end up cutting both their tape off. I say that long."

Ashido "Let's run."

The three run away.

Kirishima "Huh?"

Bakugo blushes "Damnit! Soy Sauce Face's tape is fireproof now. Since when?!"

Kirishima "He was working on making it resistant to more quirks. Fireproof, waterproof, bulletproof. That shit. But he hasn't made it resistant to my quirk! It will just take a moment."

Bakugo nods and watches Kirishima harden his hands and rubs them against the tape and frees himself.

Kirishima starts using his hand to cut the tape around Bakugo.

Kirishima "Why are you staring at me? Cause my hairs down?? Do I have something on my face???"

"Only adorableness."

Kirishima looks at him "Wh-what?" He asks weakly.

Bakugo blushes "Fuck! I didn't! Shut up Shit Hair!!"

Kirishima smiles and finishes cutting the tap "By the way? You're adorable when you blush."

"fuck I'm really gay." He says under his breath

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay???"

Kirishima notices Bakugo starring at him "Bakugo? You alright??"

"No. I'm not alright! I fucking love you!!"

Kirishima freezes so much that you'd think Todoroki used his quirk.

Bakugo "Is that a bad thing? Say something Kirishima!"

"Katsuki… I love you too…"

Before Bakugo can react he feels Kirishima's rough lips against his.

Bakugo blushes deeply when Kirishima pulls away.

End

 _My brain stopped working and I was having a mental breakdown mid-story so that's why it's pretty crappy_


End file.
